Thanksgiving Disaster
by Destiny Dreamer 3
Summary: May has never really liked Thanksgiving surprisingly. And when she is attacked by a gang in Hearthome City in Sinnoh, she has all the more reason to hate it. But some good can come from Thanksgiving... Such as a certain green haired coordinator coming to her rescue. A little bit of a Thanksgiving story of Contestshipping!


"Stupid train! Stupid holiday!" I muttered as I walked through the empty streets. From either side, I heard the sound of laughter and conversation from inside the buildings. I shivered in the cold, crisp air.

My train to Hearthome City in Sinnoh had been delayed due to some over crowding at the station. Which meant I was going to be late to catching my next stop and then catching a plane home. Because of this I was stuck in a city all by myself with no money.

I was in Sinnoh doing the contest circuit for the umpteenth time- I had already been going at contests for nine years now! I couldn't believe how time had passed! I still remember traveling with Ash, Brock and Max around Hoenn and Kanto like it was yesterday.

I had won a ribbon cup in Hoenn when I was sixteen and I had come into the semifinals and finals for a bunch of other Grand Festivals. It was actually really frustrating to always be coming so close to winning, but never quite getting it in the end.

Right now I had four ribbons and the Grand Festival for this year was months away. I haven't run into anyone I know yet (Drew, Solidad, Harley, and Dawn), but I had seen on the news and in Coordinator Weekly magazines that they were at the top of their game.

I actually felt embarrassed by how mediocre I was doing. Solidad had won countless cups as had Drew and Dawn. Even Harley had won multiple cups! And here I was, with only one under my belt and I had gotten it three years ago. Wasn't I supposed to get better as the years passed?

My foot suddenly slid forward, breaking me from my thoughts and causing me to land hard on my backside.

"Oof!" I grunted and tried to stand. A door nearby swung open.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" a man with short purple hair and a slightly high voice came to stand by me and helped me up.

"I'm fine." I quickly said and started brushing myself off.

"You sure sugar cookie?" Sugar cookie? Who was this guy, Harley? I started studying his face, but shook my head. They definitely had a resemblance, but the last time I saw Harley he had long (girly) hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just zoned out and slipped." I took a step back from him.

"Well, you best hurry on to wherever you are staying, it's cold out and soon it will be dark. Wouldn't want anything happening to you on the holidays."

"Yeah, I'll go do that." I turned and started walking away.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" he called out to me. I didn't turn back, but just lifted my hand, so that he wouldn't see my eye roll.

You wouldn't expect it, but I hate Thanksgiving. I mean I like the food part and all, but other then that? It felt like an excuse just to celebrate and take days off from work and life itself. Also, I don't know anyone that has ever not gained pounds (myself included) that could get rid of them before Christmas pictures, meaning you were pudgy and fat in all the pictures that your relatives placed on their fireplaces for all of their visitors to see.

Talking to that man also reminded me of just another of my problems. I had no place to stay. I hadn't planned on being here for more than ten minutes as I switched trains, so I had made no sleeping arrangements beforehand. I also had no money since I had spent it all on tickets and travel fees.

The Pokemon Center was all packed up (even the lobby) and as I already mentioned I had no money, so I couldn't pay for a hotel if any rooms were even open.

My mom had offered to send over money when I had called her to explain my little transportation issue, but I had turned it down. I didn't need her giving me her money, when I could instead manage for a day or two.

I walked towards the park and sat on a bench. Maybe I could stay here and all of the hoodlums and creeps would be on vacation like everyone else. I could always keep Blaziken out with me, but I think it might start raining soon.

"I hate Thanksgiving." I grumbled out loud.

"Now why would a pretty thing like you say that?" a gruff voice said. I felt a chill run down my back. I looked up slowly, trying not to seem scared as I took in my surroundings. Four guys were standing in a circle around me. The one that looked like a leader was a step closer then the others.

Their eyes were filled with a hunger that I could tell was not for some feast on a table at home.

"I can say whatever I want. It's my opinion." I tried to stall them as I thought up a better plan. If I reached for my Pokeballs, they would probably beat me to it and I would be a goner.

"Oo, Boss. She's a fiery one." one of the punks said.

"I think I've seen her mug before." the leader said, studying my face.

"I know her," a tall, skinny man said, "She's one of those fancy Coordinators. She was on that one magazine."

"Ah, now I remember. So what was your name Beautiful?" the way he said beautiful made me feel disgusting and anything but.

"None of your delinquent business." I slowly stood. He took a step closer.

"Ah, come on. Don't be like that. We are going to be very close soon." he reached out a hand to touch my face, but I jerked away.

"Leave me alone."

"Now why would we do that? No girl such as yourself should be alone on this happy holiday." he sneered.

My brain was on full speed trying to come up with a good excuse to scare them off, "I am not alone. I went for a walk with my.. Boyfriend and he just went back a little ways to pick up something he dropped." I gestured in some random direction. The guy took a lazy glance in the direction I pointed and looked back at me.

"You expect me to believe that? We have been following you since you left the train station." I paled.

How had I not realized I was being followed? It was probably because I was more focused on my issues then my surroundings.

"I am meeting someone here." I tried.

"We listened to your call to your mommy, you are all alone." he started to inch towards me. I looked at my bag with my Pokeballs from the corner of my eyes. Note to self, if I somehow make it out of this situation alive, strap my Pokeballs to my body in easy reach.

He took another step forward, and I acted on instinct. I spun around and grabbed my bag. I jumped over the bench and took off sprinting through the park. I weaved through trees and made my way back to the entrance.

I just needed to get back around the buildings, with all the people inside eating their Thanksgiving dinner. Then I could scream bloody murder and get there attention. I hooked my bag around my hips and tried grabbing a Pokeball, but I lost focus on my running and slipped on the wet grass. I could practically feel the gang boys breathing down my neck, so I just ran at full speed, giving up on calling out a Pokemon.

I heard cursing and yelled out orders behind me.

"Cut her off at the entrance! She can't get out and get the cops!"

I risked a glance back to see that they had taken off in a new direction. They lived here, which meant they would know this park better then I did. I turned in the opposite direction they went and ran until I was at the wall.

Glancing around, I called out Blaziken.

"Blaze!"

"Blaziken, I need you to help me get over this wall. Hurry!" he nodded before scooping me up and leaping over the wall. When we landed he let me down. I nodded to him and together we took off running down the streets.

Luckily for me, we had jumped over the part of the wall in the abandoned part of town, meaning no people to help me. I kept running though. Maybe it was a good thing I hadn't been able to eat a lot to were I was sluggish for Thanksgiving because I had to get to the other side of town eventually right?

"Blaziken!" I looked to see he was pointing ahead to lights. I started to pick up my pace, but came to a jerky stop and hid around a building. One of the punks was there. He was standing like a sentry looking out for someone. Me.

"Blaziken. One of the guys from the park is there. We can't go that way." He nodded and turned and I followed him through the alleyways until we came to another street leading to the other side of town. Crouching behind a pile of garbage, I peeked over to see a different gang member also standing guard.

"No good Blaziken. I am pretty sure they have every street blocked, and they probably have some way of tracking me."

"Yo Boss." I stiffened when I heard the guy call out, "You find that chick yet?"

"Nope, but Houndoom is tracking her down as we speak." A howl sounded nearby and I wanted to scream. It came from the way we had come, meaning we were trapped.

"Blaziken, I have a plan. When I give the signal, we explode out of here and make a run for it. If you can, scare those guys back with a Flamethrower, but keep close by. Make a lot of noise to, to catch other people's attention." he nodded, and I started counting quietly.

"Ready... One... Two...THREE!" I yelled three and started running. I saw the surprise look on their faces as I came running towards them, and I also saw when they ducked for cover as Blaziken launched his attack.

I ran past them like my life depended on it, because it did.

"HELP!" I screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP!" I didn't stop to wait for help. I just kept screaming and running. Blaziken also roared his name out and launched a flamethrower back every once in a while.

I heard shouts from inside houses and doors opening, but I also heard the gang members chasing after me as well.

I saw a movement in the shadows. The shadow dove out of the alleyway and tackled me. My head hit the pavement with a loud crack. My vision was fuzzy, but I could still make out what was on top of me.

A snarling Houndoom was baring his teeth in my face. I felt saliva fly onto my face.

"HELP!" I screamed again.

"Houndoom! Silence her!" the fire/dark type placed his large paws on my neck, effectively cutting off my voice and my breathing.

"Blaziken!" he roared, but he couldn't help. If he did, I could get hurt or the Houndoom would kill me.

"Now do you regret running from us?" the gang boss sneered.

"..Never.." I choked out.

"You will. Houndoom, finish the job!" I started to struggle as the Houndoom lifted his paw back and I saw his claws extend with an attack.

I screamed loudly and started jerking, but to no avail! The paw came crashing down.

"Absol Water Pulse!" a new voice shouted, and in a less then a second I was coated in water and the Houndoom was blasted off me.

"Now, use Razor Wind!" I scrambled up and away, but my vision was spinning, so I just feel back to the ground.

"Blaziken!" I heard him beside me, and felt myself supported so I could keep moving away from this place. I turned back briefly and saw a flash of green before my vision became spotty.

"Blaziken." I croaked out before collapsing.

* * *

><p>I heard snippets of conversations around me.<p>

"-ew! She's over here!" a familiar voice called. I heard Blaziken growl, as foot steps came closer.

"Easy there.. Going to hurt her.. It's Dr... Me?" I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy. I felt myself lifted, but I could tell it wasn't by Blaziken.

"..no.." I croaked and tried to struggle, but I was too weak.

"Easy May, I am not going to hurt you... I will never hurt you." the voice from earlier soothingly said. I was so tired that I passed out. My last thought? I hate Thanksgiving.

* * *

><p>As I came back into consciousness, I felt warm. Like wrapped in a cocoon of blankets by a fire warm. I managed to peek open an eye to see that was exactly why I was so warm.<p>

"Is she awake yet?" my eyes shot open at that voice. It sounded familiar.

A pink haired woman stood in front of me.

"Looks like she is. How are you feeling May?" I looked around the room a little.

"Whe.." I tried, but my throat was dry.

"Here's a glass of water." she picked it up from the coffee table in front of me.

I sipped it and felt the cool liquid go down my throat.

"Where am I?" I finally asked, "Wh-who are you?"

I saw the woman's eyes widen in surprise.

"Why May, you don't recognize us?"

"You look familiar, but I don't know..."

"Do you think she has amnesia?" the first voice said, and the rest of him came into my view. He looked over the couch, down at me, and my eyes bulged out.

"Drew?!" I exclaimed.

"Looks like she doesn't have amnesia."

"But why did she recognize me, but not you?" he looked to me for the answer.

"I don't know many people with green hair and green eyes." I stated.

"Oh." he looked a little embarrassed, but I looked back over at the woman.

"If Drew is here, that means you are Solidad." I sat up, pushing the blankets back.

"Yep," she nodded with a smile.

"I'm here too Sugar Cookie." I turned to see the man from earlier (at least I think it was earlier).

"...Harley?" I asked shocked.

"Righto."

"B-but.. Your hair!"

"I got it cut last week. My girlfriend made me do it." he wrapped his arm around Solidad. My jaw dropped.

"You guys are dating?"

"I was shocked to find out too." Drew said from right beside me. I jumped a little. He was leaning over the couch now, with his head right by mine.

"Why are you so shocked?" Harley asked.

"Uh..." I tried to come up with an excuse, "..My head hurts..."

I saw Solidad roll her eyes and stand up, bringing Harley with her.

"I think Harley and I are going to go on a little walk now."

"B-but what about those gang members?!"

"They have all been arrested and sent to prison." I sagged in relief, and laid back against the couch as they left.

Drew stood up straight and walked around to sit by me. He sat really close and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What were you doing in the park by yourself May?" he demanded.

"How did you know I was in the park?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"One of the guys cracked in interrogation. He admitted that they prowled around the park and were the criminals behind numerous rapings and murders. You could have been seriously hurt! Or worse, you could be dead!"

I hugged my knees to my chest and shuddered. I was right in getting the creeps as soon as I heard the Boss's voice.

"May, are you listening to me?" Drew sounded angry, but I didn't answer still. Instead, I curled up against him for comfort. He seemed surprised at my action, but wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

After a while, he repeated the question, but softer this time. Barely a whisper.

"May, baby, why were you in the park alone?"

"I had no where else to go."

He sat patiently for me to continue.

"My train got delayed, and I missed some other connections, and I used all of my money to pay for the tickets, so I couldn't pay for a hotel. The Pokemon Centers were filled, so I went to the park. I was hoping that people like those... Guys.. would be off celebrating Thanksgiving."

I heard him groan, "You were hoping they were off on vacation? There is always more incidents around the holidays May! Why didn't you come find me, or Solidad, or even Harley?!"

"First off, Harley?"

"He has changed since dating Solidad, I can almost stand to be in the same room as him."

"Almost?" I couldn't help but smile. He smirked and squeezed my shoulder.

"And anyways, how was I supposed to know you were in Hearthome?" I turned to look at him.

"If you kept in touch and didn't fall off the grid you would have known we were planning this. Dawn is even here, but she is out with her boyfriend Paul."

"They started dating?"

"It was in Coordinator Weekly a couple months ago."

"Oh... I haven't really read much of that, just glanced at the cover."

"Why May?"

"I don't know, I don't have a ton of time to read magazines in my rare spare time."

"No, not why didn't you read Coordinator Weekly. Why did you stop keeping contact with Dawn. With Solidad... With me." he whispered that last part.

"I didn't think you guys would want to keep in touch with a loser like me." I mumbled, but he heard every word.

"A loser?" he was losing his temper. I tried scooting away, but he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to turn to him. I blushed though, because I was practically sitting in his lap.

"May, why are you saying this?"

"Because! You are all so far ahead of me, and I have only won one ribbon cup and you all have so many more! Because I am falling behind as you all push ahead!"

"What do you mean fall behind?" he said in disbelief, "May, have you not looked back on all of your contests?"

"Well, no. I keep losing, so apparently I am doing something wrong."

"Something wrong? You are always in the top four of ribbon cups, you have gotten five ribbons in record time for each contest circuit, you are the talk of the contest world!"

"I am not the talk of the contest world." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I already know you haven't been reading Coordinator Weekly, so you wouldn't know that you have your own column."

"My own column?"

"More like your own page! There has even been talk of your nickname Princess of Hoenn changing to something else."

"Something else?" I said in slight amazement.

"Something like Quenn of Contests!"

I laughed, "That sounds cheesy and vain."

"But you get the point!" he stood up and started pacing, "I can't believe you thought that you were a loser."

He kneeled in front of me, "May, you are amazing!"

I felt my face heat up, but didn't look away. Drew looked into my eyes, and I stared into his emerald orbs. He leaned in close and rested his forehead against mine. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"May..."

"Yes?" I said nervously.

"I-i need to tell me something..." he sounded nervous.

"You have told me something," I tried joking and was rewarded with a smile.

"I mean something else Airhead."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname from my younger years in traveling, but I was reminded by something he had said earlier.

"Drew," I sat back a little, "You called me.. Baby.. Earlier."

"I did." he said unashamed.

"Why?" I started fiddling with the blanket, but Drew grabbed my hands,

"It goes along with what I have to tell you." I looked down at my lap.

"May, look at me." with gentle fingers, he lifted my chin.

"May. I love you."

I froze. "You what?"

He smirked, "You heard me. I love you May."

"Why?" I said suspiciously.

"Why? Because you are amazing! I have loved you since we were ten!"

"You always teased me then, and made fun of me." I tried not to smile.

"Haven't you ever heard that when a boy is mean to you he likes you."

"Those guys from earlier were mean, but I don't think they liked me."

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Only I can be mean to you and only I can like you."

"Oh, says who?" he stood up and towered over me.

"I do." I looked at him and saw that from when I had last seen him, he had become muscular and much taller than me.

"And who put you in charge?"

"I did." he sat next to me.

"What if I want to be in charge?"

"You can be in charge... Only if you let me kiss you." the light, fun mood turned serious. His eyes had a looked similar to what I saw in the eyes of the gang members, but it was different.

Drew's had a soft look to them and I knew he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Well..." I finally said, "I really want to be in charge."

Drew started to lean in, and so did I. He kept my stare until our lips were touching. I closed my eyes and sighed at the feelings that stirred inside me.

It was a simple kiss, but it meant the world to me. After pulling away, Drew hugged me, and I rested my head in his chest.

"Finally." he murmured.

"Finally?" I sat up, but Drew pulled me back down in a hug.

"You realize how hard it has been to try and find you to tell you how I feel these past few years."

"Hard?"

"Harder than a rhyhorn's backside!" I laughed. Drew and I sat talking, and catching up for the rest of the night. Maybe Thanksgiving wasn't so bad.

"Whoever said Thanksgiving was bad?" Drew mumbled tiredly. Must have said that outloud.

"Uh, I really don't like Thanksgiving."

"Why not?" he said tiredly.

"Do I need to remind you of everything that happened today?" he shook his head dazedly.

"You are tired. You should go to bed." I tried changing the subject.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"You are my girlfriend, so I am not leaving you until this is worked out."

"Possessive much?" He ignored me and I could see gears runnig in his head.

"There's a couch at my room at a nearby hotel. I will sleep there and you will take the bed!"

"What?"

"And then tomorrow we will work out the rest. It's settled." he scooped me up.

"Drew! Put me down!"

"Hm... No." he walked out of the building we were in and started walking down the street.

"Drew!" he finally set me down when we walked in the hotel I assumed was his, but his hand rested on the small of my back and he guided me to his room.

I immediately felt awkward when I realized we were alone.. in a room... with a bed...

"So I'll change first, then you can. Oh, here's your bag." he was on fast forward because he barely said this before he disappeared into the bathroom to change. I sat down on the bed and immediately sunk into the plush mattress.

I sighed. It had been a long time since I had been in a bed as soft as this. Most of the time I checked in late at the Pokemon Center so I got the lobby or some small not really comfortable room.

I laid back and stared at the ceiling. I heard the bathroom door open.

"So May, I was thinking, tomorrow we need to plan out our next plan. Like what contest circuit after you finish this one up. How we can work out getting joint rooms-"

"Wait, what?" I sat up.

"You are traveling with me now."

"Oh, am I?" he nodded like it was already set, "I thought I was in charge."

"I had my fingers crossed behind my back."

"How old are you? Five?"

"I am twenty, and I am in charge." I realized I was getting no where with him, so I laid back on the bed, as he continued to have his own monologue on what to do next. I started to fall asleep, but I would rather not fall asleep in these clothes. I quickly got up and went into the bathroom to change, but when I came out, my jaw dropped.

Drew was on the couch... without a shirt on...

"Drew!" I screeched.

"Yes?" I saw him blush a little, but he smirked.

"...nevermind..." I decided to give it up and have a nice talk with him tomorrow morning. I flipped off the light switch and crawled into bed.

"Night Drew."

"Night May."

"... Drew?"

"Yes May."

"I love you too."


End file.
